


The Beartic Mating Ritual

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: The Swshies (formerly known as the Milo Fics) [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bottom Milo, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Naked Cuddling, Naked Male Clothed Female, Post-Coital Cuddling, Relationship(s), Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Safewords, Skiing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Finally Milo is in control of things after the Trainer invited him to a ski trip in Kalos and Milo just got to watch a nature documentary. But he is still in one of those fics.
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: The Swshies (formerly known as the Milo Fics) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556851
Kudos: 4





	The Beartic Mating Ritual

The Beartic Mating Ritual

Sort of One of Those Fanfictions  
_-_-_

Milo was sitting down watching a Pokemon documentary, specifically ones about Ursaring, Bewear, Spinda, and most importantly, Beartic. He tried not to think too hard on the mating rituals but the minute Beartic and mating were involved and Milo saw the male Beartic struggle to catch up to the female counterpart, Milo could feel dirty thoughts race through his head. He groaned. He couldn't believe the Trainer… or was it that the Trainer awakened a side to him that he didn't think about often enough. Either way, he could only imagine the Trainer being as sadistic as a girl Beartic to force an endurance test like these mountain climbs on someone. 

He groaned. Then he got a call from his brother.

"Milo! The Rotom Phone's been calling for you!" 

Milo turned off the documentary before things had gotten to extremely tragic. As he went down the stairs he was greeted with the familiar face of the Trainer. 

"I have some news," the Trainer said as she revealed two tickets. It was a free ski trip to a resort in the outskirts of Kalos. Milo's eyes widened. 

"Oh! How exciting! I take it you're going with Hop or Marnie?" Milo asked. Yeah, Milo and the Trainer have been an item, but only in secret. He knows Hop and Marnie have been more active in the Trainer's social circle. 

"Don't be stupid. I'm taking you! Nessa gave them to me as while she won them in a raffle, she had other plans. These plans include her job still modeling in magazines as well as have some coffee with Bede," the Trainer replied as she was hinting to Milo that Nessa and Bede were also still very much an item but now they're not as secretive as Milo was. He knew people would judge the Champion for having him as a bedmate. 

"Oh, I see! W-well… I don't know. My Kalosian isn't very spectacular. I don't even know how one in Kalos orders food at their nice restaurants or how to reserve a room! It must be very scary to be outside of Galar," Milo squeaked as his face turned red. 

"Just go! Luckily there will be a guide to help you!" 

Milo's younger brother said this as he kind of rolled his eyes on his attempt to opt out of the deal being offered to him. 

"Don't worry. My Kalosian isn't much better. But not to worry. I think you'll have a splendid time otherwise," the Trainer said as she looked over and greeted Milo with a Bunnelby. 

"Are you sure? I won't be a burden?" Milo said as he still wasn't sure if going to Kalos would have been the best idea. 

"If it makes you feel uncomfortable, just follow my lead," the Trainer said as she put Bunnelby back in her Pokeball. 

Milo really was happy that the Trainer still wanted anything to do with him but at the same time all he could think back on is that accursed Beartic mating ritual! It didn't help that he would rather just ski and eat Pokepuffs with Wooloo. 

_-_-_

Two days later after an airplane ride to the Kalosian mountainside that was cited on the map, Milo could see the world open up to him. He can see more Pokemon than he can remember being on Galar's Pokedex! This included cute fighting Pokemon called 'Makuhita' that shivered in the harsh cold breezes of the mountain. 

"Awww! Poor little guy is freezing!" Milo said as he gave the Makuhita his scarf. The Trainer giggled as the Makuhita just looked up at Milo with a 'Woah!' before running to his trainer to show him the new scarf keeping him warm.

"Kalos is perfect because here, I am nobody in particular. They actually have a Champion of their own if you can believe it yourself," the Trainer said as pictures of them danced around in advertisements and merchandise. 

"Wow! This looks amazing!" Milo said amazed by everything. 

"Lumiose I heard is just a couple of days down this mountain with the closest city being Snowbelle," the Trainer replied pointing downward. 

"Will we be sliding down there?" Milo asked. 

"Nope. That would be too dangerous. That's what the monorail was built for. But not to worry. Our resort is only a few steps this way," the Trainer replied as she casually pointed to her right which according to where the Sun was hitting would be Northward. 

Milo smiled. He never skied before but it sounded like fun. He could hear himself humming along to the Kalosian song on the radio, which sounded fancy and full of whimsy only a rich person would have. Little did he know it was actually a sad song about a trainer losing his way in the rain, thus the hit solo was of a saxophone playing a rhapsody alongside some synths. 

While there was a lot of sights to see and places to go, Milo can feel the crisp sensation of frost hit him the minute they left the airport and into the hotel room which luckily had a Galarian translation underneath. The tour guide sounded similar to the famous Pokemon Professor, Sycamore… which made sense as he was a Kalosian Professor to begin with. Though he kept zoning out as he watched the Trainer relay back to the guide on what safety precautions were needed and how they needed to stay warm. 

After they unpacked in their room, there was one thing on Milo's mind and there was one thing in the Trainer's mind. Sadly, those two things were completely different. 

"So when do we begin skiing?" Milo asked as he looked outside already seeing trainers and Pokemon alike going down slopes and avoiding the pine trees and Abomasnow. 

The minute the mention of skiing was brought up, Milo can see a distressed look on the Trainer's face. 

"Oh… So you actually wanted to do that?" The Trainer asked. 

"Yeah! I know it's a bit different then to herd Wooloo with your trusty Yamper or doing actual farm work but if it's an activity then I am up for it!" Milo said with a bubbly grin. 

"Oh… Alright then…" the Trainer said with that same distressed look on her face staying put where it was for a couple seconds more. 

Milo had no idea how the Trainer was actually acting until he saw her struggle through skiing down the slopes, narrowly dodging trees. When it came to climbing though, Milo caught on that the Trainer was heaving and panting up the snow-covered mountain much like a male Beartic. Milo felt bad for the Trainer and he felt embarrassed for himself because that nature documentary combined with the stressed look of the Trainer made Milo in the mood to do whatever she wanted to do initially after they made it back into the resort. 

"N-No rush…" Milo mumbled despite himself feeling some excitement over what kind of punishment the Trainer had for Milo now that he put her through so much work. 

The Trainer as she made it up to at least a seated elevator of sorts, a ramp that holds two people at a time back up to the resort felt a sigh of relief as she finally could sit down. 

"So do you want to do anything when we get back to our room?" Milo asked as for once he was the one giving the Trainer bedroom eyes. 

"I was thinking about resting up for the day," the Trainer groaned. 

"That's a real shame. I was going to reward you for all that hard work you did reaching here," Milo said looking away. He was honestly disappointed. 

There was a short awkward pause as they say on the elevator back up to the resort. But soon the Trainer opened her mouth. 

"You're a really naughty boy to tease me like that," the Trainer said, whatever seductive tone she was trying to go for however was sadly masked by her own exhaustion. 

"Well, what were you going to do about it?" Milo said, going back to teasing her. He was getting really excited as the tables were turned and he was now the one messing with the Trainer rather than vice versa. 

"How about I show you after my nap," the Trainer chuckled as she inched closer to Milo. 

"So you're going to make me wait? I'm willing to do that," Milo said as while he was still excited for the Trainer to punish him, he was also wanting to make sure he still had the energy for it himself. 

_-_-_

That night the Trainer found a means to tie Milo up again after he just got out of the warm shower. Escape Rope was something the Trainer for some reason liked tying Milo up in this. Milo could think of so many reasons why, one for aesthetic, and two, if Milo wanted out of the situation, he just could use it to get out of the room only risking everyone in the Kalosian Resort to see him butt-naked in zero degrees celsius weather. He could see how the Trainer ties him to be a sort of art. 

"How did you learn to make all these knots?" Milo asked. 

"It was a simple really. Years camping with my Dad and a bit of studying of the Johto binding arts. The latter was once used for Pokemon, specifically bipedal fighting types like Hitmonchan and Hitmontop," the Trainer said as she bound his arms behind his back. 

"Go on," Milo said as he could only think about how the Pokemon back then probably felt with their arms tied behind their back, specifically Machamp. Speaking of Machamp, he could only flashback to Bede's crying voice when they had that 'double date'. Curse you, Machamp. 

"Humans recently discovered the sexual purposes when they started using it on human criminals in the feudal era. Something about the samurai of that time having a sadistic streak," the Trainer brushed it off as Milo could feel himself wince from the way the rope began to rub against his solar plexus. The Trainer knew how to keep things really tight when it came to rope bondage. 

"H-How very naughty," Milo said as he noticed the Pokemon toy used for tickling him earlier in that double date was being used. 

"A lot of people suffered with those samurai, but the love for the art was passed down from generation to generation. I wouldn't be surprised if even Giovanni of Team Rocket considered using the binding as a form of torture," the Trainer said as she began to have the toy tickle Milo gently. 

"Well, I don't find this torturous in the slightest," Milo said, "If I do, I'll remind you about the Machamp you had earlier."

"So 'Machamp' is going to be your way of telling me to 'Stop' isn't it? How very unfortunate for Machamp," the Trainer giggled. 

Milo luckily knew the soft sensation of the feather wasn't repetitive and everywhere on his body. He tried to stifle his own cackling this time, as to not disturb the other guests. 

"Why are you holding back?" the Trainer asked, observing the controlling expression of Milo's face, as if he was trying to stop himself from doing something orally disgusting like burp or puke. 

"T-the guests," Milo whispered, "They might hear us!" 

"Then I'll just have to help restrain you orally as well. Here is Machamp's Pokeball. If you drop it, Machamp will come out. So now we have another way of saying 'Stop' with 'Machamp'. I heard Pokeballs were supposed to break if we do weird activities where you need to brace yourself, I doubt you'll crunch hard enough to actually hurt Machamp," the Trainer said. 

Milo shook his head. 

"Don't do that to him. He doesn't need to be punished for my actions today," Milo could try to control his volume but he was genuinely about to tear up about the possibility of killing Machamp with merely trying to snap his mouth closed on the Pokeball like a Krookodile. 

"Oh Milo. You're too considerate of others. Very well then. Your scarf will have to do?" the Trainer asked seeing his usual scarf on the bedside. He seemed to have multiple, possibly because he would often get sweaty both at the Turffield Gym Stadium and the farm nearby. 

"Yes," Milo said as he nodded. He figured he had to be gagged with something that won't involve Pokemon murder. That was the only thing he objected to during this process and there was a very good and rational reason for it. 

"You've been awfully in control of things lately," the Trainer said sounding genuinely impressed. Though he was gagged, he clearly knew what she was talking about. Usually the Trainer would surprise him with the kink of the day, but right now, Milo was surprised but he was able to control how the situation was going. Granted he only done these kinds of things with the Trainer twice now, the fact HERE he is making the moves must mean something. 

"Mmm! Mmmn hmmm mmmm!" Milo's voice was muffled but he was trying to say something in the lines of 'Yeah! This was my treat!' or 'Yes! Thanks for seeing things my way for once!'. It was a bit funny seeing him like this and yet HE was in charge. The thought is already making him chuckle. 

"So do you want me to actually begin? I figured now would be a good time that I actually let you put it in me," the Trainer said, trying to make herself comfortable as she was actually mounting herself onto Milo. 

"Mmm?" Milo grunted as his eyes widened. Though he was expecting the Trainer to screw him, actually having her labia around his penis was something actually new for him. Usually his anus was the one being penetrated, not the Trainer's vagina. Though he probably was just not thinking much on it right away because he was initially thinking he was going to get the whole 'lewd acts of the Trainer' over with so that the only thing he can think about when he got back to Galar was the fun skiing and the cute little 'Makuhita' he saw shivering in the snowy mountain top. 

His mind raced as while the Trainer was bouncing, thrusting in and out as that Tauros Girl position was hypnotic for Milo, Milo was thinking of how much he wanted to grab the Trainer and hug her as he finished inside her. But he knew better. The Trainer decides if Milo gets to do that kind of thing. He grunted as she did, as she kept herself awfully quiet. 

After a raspy gasp from the Trainer and a muffled scream from Milo, it seemed both of them were climaxing together, a strange miracle from a recently hatched Arceus. Finishing together… That made Milo's heart raced more than it did. 

The Trainer panted first, the most exhausted of the two. She laughed as she took the scarf off of Milo who gasped for air, relieved he was done. 

He would have been up for round two but he tired the Trainer long enough. As he was unbound he tightly hugged the Trainer back on the bed. 

"Woah! You're a lot more handsy today, aren't you?" The Trainer giggled as Milo didn't give her a sign he was going to let go. 

"This vacation you had planned for us was really great! Thank you for taking me here!" Milo said as he felt himself cuddling the Trainer a bit forcefully this time, with his pecs up against the Trainer's face. It seemed to be an instinct of sorts to have the Trainer worship his pecs, so there was a possibility of sorts that Milo didn't think on it. 

"You're welcome… Ah, your warm breasts feel so nice on my face," the Trainer sighed as she wrapped her arms around Milo back, though being able to properly reach neck level with Milo. 

Both Milo and the Trainer felt each other's heartbeats slow down, their breaths getting deeper as they felt their solar plexus rise and fall together. As both of their eyes closed, soon their cuddling stopped and they managed to fall asleep like this. 

And thus, Milo knew full well… He and the Trainer were very much in love.


End file.
